


Green

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John Sheppard has always been partial to green.





	Green

John Sheppard has always been partial to green. The first thing that had attracted him to Jenna McLeod back in 10th grade had been her amazing green eyes. The same with Ben Kinsey when he was 17. He'd been tall, blond and had eyes the colour of jade.

John's father had always joked that it was the fact his great grandfather hailed from Dublin that made him drawn to that colour. Joked that anyone with even a drop of Irish blood in them couldn't help but be taken in by anyone with emerald eyes.

Which is why he kept trying to get a good look at Rodney McKay's eyes. From the first time John had met McKay, the other man had been arrogant, infuriating and utterly and completely fascinating.

McKay had stated several times that he was too important to the expedition to risk, but when John had asked him to join his team McKay hadn't even hesitated to say yes. He complained incessently about being in the line of fire, but was the first one there when it was needed. He frequently insulted his science team, but when he'd overheard some of the Marines berating them, he'd torn strips off the table of soldiers in front of the entire mess.

So, here was the type of person John wasn't usually attracted to, but got him hotter than hell. And John wanted to know why.

"McKay?"

"Go away, Major, I'm busy." McKay was frantically typing away, a sandwich held in one hand as he frowned at the computer screen.

John hopped up to sit on McKay's desk, waiting only a few moments before an exasperated scientist glared at him.

"Is there something you want, Major?"

"Apparently so," he shifted to accommodate his tightening trousers. John grinned as Rodney's clear blue eyes narrowed as they watched him. Maybe it was time he had a little more colour in his life, after all.


End file.
